The erection of floors and roofs from prefabricated uniform elements is a well known practice, but nearly all the known systems depend on elements prefabricated for given spans and for rectangular floor plans with only slight deviations possible therefrom. Such systems as have been designed for irregular floor and roof plans require for their construction more than one kind of building element and are, therefore, complicated and require highly skilled labor.